


【EC】军官与半羊人(PWP)

by yhxyssp



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Faun - Freeform, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: 误入衣柜奇境的军官Erik和半羊人Charles。稍微OOC。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 实际上就是汤姆纳斯啦……不过我没有看太多鲨的电影，也不晓得拿哪个角色来拉郎，总之就当EC au写啦……

“所以……你们成年的人类，喝醉之后会做些什么来着……？”

那双晶蓝的眼睛湿润地盯着Erik，在狭小、晦暗的山洞小屋里。窗外火堆未灭的余烬将橙色的暖黄打在身后凹凸不平的墙壁上，错落的光影在Charles柔软的脸蛋上晃动。他们交缠着倒在窄窄的稻草床上，微醺的小羊迷醉地笑着，发出含糊的问话。

“我们做坏事。”军官微哑的嗓音答道。他的声音像是低沉的春雷在Charles的心中震响，让他赤裸上身的洁白皮肤也微微颤抖。“我们作战，我们牺牲，走南闯北。去到哪个国家，就在那里失去一批伙伴。然后幸存者靠狂欢来忘掉这一切，最后和那里漂亮的……小羊羔们做爱。”

他的意思是，和那里的姑娘做爱。不过，人要懂得根据听众变换措辞；毕竟漂亮姑娘也常被叫做“小羊羔”，从这一层面来看，他并没有说谎。半羊人的眼睛瞪得大大的，眼神有些虚散起来：“哦……我很想能尽到地主之谊，让您在这里纵情欢乐。但是……这里没有小羊羔。即便有，我也不能强求他们跟您做爱呀……”

“真的吗？”Erik反问，驾轻就熟地低语调情，“我还以为，我的眼前就有一只……”

“什么……我？”仰躺着的Charles嗤嗤地笑了，“不，不……我早就不是小羊羔了，几百年前就不是了……”

“我没看出有什么差别。”Erik带着笑意俯视他身下的人，半羊人自然打卷的胡子搔着他的下巴，“而且你很漂亮。你知道的，我是个军官，我总是能选最漂亮的……”

他一边黏腻地说着，一边刻意凑近Charles脑侧的大耳朵，暖热气息喷得Charles怕痒地蜷起身来。“哈哈，您，您在奉承我……我很受用……”

“叫我Erik吧。”他又摆正姿势，认真地对上小羊明亮的眼睛。“所以……你愿意满足我的愿望，今夜与我一起找点乐子吗？”

“您是贵客……”Charles迷糊地眯起眼睛，“您说了算呀……”

半羊人的话语淹没在军官缠绵的深吻之中。他们推搡着挤上那张简陋的小床，红色围巾从Charles的肩头滑下，又被谁随手推去地上。Erik抱着他今夜的小羊，急切而渴求地索取：啃咬他的脖子，亲吻他的胸口，揉捏他与人类无异的、细嫩的上身皮肉。Charles被他亲得透不过气来，偏着头偷热吻的间隙控诉：“Erik！你……太心急了……”

“可是我很饿了。要怎么办呢？”Erik叼起Charles脸颊两侧纠缠的羊毛，在齿间轻轻摩挲，发出含糊的字眼，“我们还是不要浪费良夜时光吧……”

Charles被他撩得神迷，晕乎乎又答应了。Erik的指节轻轻滑过皮肤与羊毛的交界处，来到半羊人独特的下半身。小羊腿上的肌肉紧实壮硕，羊毛柔软而浓密，把他炙热的体温锁在身边。当Erik的手探进Charles的腿间，他终于摸到了半羊人的性器。它半勃着，在Erik手心蠢蠢欲动。

“哎呀……”Charles羞愧地咕哝着，用手背盖住了眼睛，“我很久没做这事了。你能帮我……摸一下那儿吗……”

他的声音越来越小，最终消失在他柔软的嘴唇之间。Erik体贴地亲吻他的脸庞：“当然可以，我们不就是为了要做这个吗？”

他动起手来，细致而耐心地按摩小羊的性器，指腹描画过肉团上的起伏沟壑，再握起拳给予它有力而紧致的挤压。Charles在他身下扭动着身体，没多久便招架不住，泫然欲泣地喘息起来：“你，你真是太厉害了……”他沉醉道，“你摸得我好舒服……”

Erik轻笑。“自己常做吗？”

“嗯……我想应该没有很多……”得了趣的小羊倒也懂得享受，试探着顶胯把自己送进Erik手里，见军官全不反对，动作愈发肆无忌惮起来，“忍不住的时候会自己解决一下。但是……好像不如跟你做的这么舒服……”

“那就好好享受。”Erik答道。

他用拇指磨过Charles前端的小孔，那儿早就淌水淌得湿漉漉的；白皙胸脯上的红点也都饱满地立起来。Charles抱住Erik精壮的上身，在布料粗糙的军装上摩擦着乳头。“你是个战士——”他餍足地感叹道，“一定很有力，很结实……不像我。我不擅长战斗，谁都打不赢……”

“你有你的美丽之处。”Erik夸赞道。他加紧了手上的动作，任凭那可怜的小东西在他的手中咕啾抽泣；又压低了声音，凑近Charles柔软的耳边，“至于我是否有力……等下我会亲身告诉你……”

这句话似乎戳中了Charles，脆弱的小羊呜咽着、哆嗦着射了。黏稠的精液洒落在他软嫩的小腹，粘挂在羊毛上，也溅得Erik手上到处都是。浓郁的腥味弥散开来，Charles疲惫地舒展着身体，大口大口地喘息，脸蛋红扑扑的。

“……你真是太棒了。”他终于喘匀了气，睁大眼睛开心地感叹道，“我很久没有像这样放纵了……请让我也来帮你吧？”

小羊将手伸向了军官的腰带。“你能脱掉衣服吗？”他拉扯着那牢固的皮带扣，抬眼征求道，“我也想看看你的身体。只有我一个赤身裸体，这很不公平……”

“当然。”Erik笑了。他粗鲁扯下早已凌乱的上身衣物，又配合Charles脱下裤子，随手丢去地上。半羊人盯着人类的双腿看，虽然Erik腿上也有些毛发，但比起毛茸茸的小羊腿来还是显得光滑。军官硕大的阴茎早已勃起挺立，晃晃悠悠冲上翘着，圆钝的头部顶在Erik自己的小腹上。

Charles坐起身，满眼好奇地看着人类的性器。他试探着摸上Erik的大腿，双手渐渐向上，靠近那勃发的肉棒。晶蓝的双眸黑暗中再瞄一眼Erik，而后迅速俯下身去，像怕对方反悔似的，一口含住了那膨胀的欲望。Erik发出短促的闷哼，Charles又抬眼看他，粗糙的舌头旋转着，尝试着人类性欲的味道。小羊的腮帮鼓起，粗壮的性器将他的嘴巴填得满满的。

“……喜欢吗？”Erik问道，话语间也带了些微的气喘，“找到你想要的感觉了吗？”

Charles本能地吮吸着那支性器，将它从自己撅起的圆润唇形中拔出来。“唔——不怎么好吃。”他咽着口水道，“但是，你很舒服吧？……”

“……倒是没错。”Erik爱怜地轻笑出声，“不过，不好吃就算了。我们有别的方法来变得舒服。”

“那是什么？”

当Charles问出这句话，Erik的动作稍微粗暴起来。他抓住那柔软的肩头把他推倒在床上，要他翻过身，翘起屁股。扩大的手掌掰开Charles毛茸茸的小羊屁屁，骨节分明的手指戳弄着那条通往幽径的穴口。

“要，要用那里？”Charles趴伏着回头，惊慌望向Erik。人类又笑起来。“怎么，之前没有试过？”

“没有……”Charles垂下眼，颇委屈地承认了，“跟人类做，也是第一次……”

“看来我很幸运啊。”Erik在羊毛与皮肤交接的尾椎处落下一个浅吻，“能成为你的第一次。”

他的手指探进了Charles的后穴。粗大的指节一点点没入，进到小羊温暖的身体里。Charles把脸埋进手臂里，发出闷声的哼鸣。“嗯……进来了……”

“才只是手指而已呢。”Erik善意提醒，在Charles紧致甬道中划着圈扩张，“不过别怕，我会尽量不让你痛的。”

“你可真好……”Charles咕哝道。但当更多的手指伸进来，从未被开拓过的肉壁逐渐感到胀痛而蛰刺，小羊又忍不住抱怨了：“这行不通吧？你的东西它……它也太大了。我恐怕……”

Erik倒是乐于听到如此的评价。“没什么好怕的。”他把手指全部拔出，富有弹性的穴口突然空了下来，反倒叫Charles有些不习惯了。Erik四下看看：“你有什么能用作润滑的东西吗？”

“我……家里有一些油膏。”半羊人从床上爬起来，以别扭的姿势下了床，快步走去又返回，小羊蹄子一路发出哒哒哒的响声。他将一个手工打制的小木碗交到Erik手里，顺便舔了舔手指。“这个可以吃呢。”他的眼睛又亮起来，“我想拿来做润滑也可以。”

“好极了。”Erik为他腾出些空间，“快回床上来。”

Charles笨拙地爬回床上，被Erik抓住手腕猛地钉在床头。他随手抓了些油膏涂在自己的阴茎上，又沿着那扩张半开的穴口推进小羊的身体内部，直弄得小羊咬着牙，把惊奇和胆怯都藏在喉咙里。皮毛柔软的羊腿缠在他的腰上，当前端顶上入口处时，他又一次吻了吻Charles紧张的双唇。看那他湿润的眼睛，用力将性器顶进甬道之中。

“唔——天啊！”Charles的双腿加紧了Erik的腰身，情不自禁地叫出声来，“我感觉到了……它在里面……”

Erik继续坚定地深入，Charles紧紧攀附着军官的肩背，被插入的新奇感受让他头晕目眩。硕大的性器缓慢进到最深处，整根的分量着实让初次的小羊有些吃不消。他皱着眉，身体僵硬地绷着：“我刚才真怕自己会死在这里呢……”

“只是做爱而已。”Erik笑道。他贴近地注视着Charles，突然泛起的柔情在他深邃的眼中涌动：“还是说……你愿意和我一起赴死？”

他没有等身下人的回答，兀自挺动腰肢在Charles体内抽插起来。粗大的阴茎填补了小羊体内的空虚，陌生的快感逐渐在他身体中醒来。“啊——Erik……”他慌乱地呻吟着，“我觉得……好奇怪……”

“……奇怪？”Erik有力地操进Charles的身体，嗓音沙哑地问道，“具体是什么感觉？”

Charles更加无助地抱紧了Erik，像是挂在他身上那样。“麻麻的……啊——身体好像变轻了一样……”

“所以……”一缕发丝从Erik额上垂落下来，“……喜欢吗？”

他低沉地喘息着，加快速度愈发猛烈地干进Charles紧致温暖的甬道。饱满的阴茎压过体内的敏感点，快感如电流般传遍小羊全身。“……我喜欢！”他意乱情迷，几乎哭叫出来，“好舒服……Erik，我还想要更多！……”

“当然。”Erik俯身，用手肘撑住身体，咬着牙发狠地答道，“……让你满意为止。”

他放肆地动起腰，狂风骤雨般进出Charles的身体，把那柔软的甬道搅得乱七八糟。小羊本能而浪荡地扭动迎合着Erik的动作，彻底沦陷在情欲中。他的后穴或双腿都是如此绵软、暖和，仿佛要勾着Erik进入那缠绵而甜美的温柔乡里。

汗水从Erik额头渗出。每一次挺进他都拿出了全力，把一个士兵不该有的痴情深深操进身下的肉体。Charles是他今夜的小羊，但此刻他就是Erik终生的伴侣；因为没人知道，是否明天他真的就走完了他所谓的“终生”……他闭上双眼，拿出与下身粗暴动作截然相反的温柔，深情亲吻着Charles，一并吃下小羊溢出的津液、低吟和抽泣。包裹着他的小穴收紧了，Charles接连不断地颤抖起来。

“我不行了……”他急切地摇头，抽噎着坦白，“我又要去了……”

Erik随之顶弄得更快更猛，将他的小羊推过快感的巅峰——剧烈的高潮令Charles欲仙欲死：他的身体痉挛着，稀薄的精液再一次滴滴答答淌出来；双目都迷茫地向上翻去。“啊——”他高声呻吟着，喊出人类的名字，“Erik，ErikErikErik——”

Erik同样达到了极限，在小羊动情的呻吟中射了出来，将他浓厚的精液一滴不剩地喷洒在Charles身体最深处。他扑倒在Charles身上，急促喘息着，直到二人都从高潮的幻境中回魂。酥麻的余韵还残留在他们身上，他缓慢退出小羊的身体，刚刚射入的精液跟着从穴口漏出来。

他们无言注视着对方，都还仍在喘着气。——说点什么吧。Erik在心底偷偷祈祷，叫我留下来，要我记住你……怎样都好。只是千万别表现得无关紧要，就算这是个梦，也别让我立刻忘掉……

Charles的眼帘不自主地颤抖着，像蝴蝶翕动翅膀。“……你还会回来吗？”他问。

“……什么？”Erik撑起身，低头看向身下的小羊。

“我问你，你还会不会回来。”Charles重复他的话语，“你是个战士，一定有一场战斗要打吧？在你们的世界里……人类总是来了又走。很多年前这里来过几个孩子，帮我们打了一场胜仗。但很快他们又离开了……之后再也没回来过。也许，你们终究还是属于你们的世界吧……”

那双晶蓝的眼睛垂了下去，偏开的侧脸染上怅然若失的阴影。那一瞬间的落寞让Erik感同身受：他曾流连过不少姑娘的床榻，但成年人太明白何为“露水情缘”；更不必说，对象还是一个南征北战的士兵。能期待些什么呢？期待他去到别的村庄，找到新的床伴？还是期待他真的痴情守忠，最后却只有尸体依遗愿被送还？没有人挽留过他。于是，他也立刻忘记那些太过鲜活的梦。但他真的受够了，他的心渴望在任何一扇门前停下，只要有人开口，只要有人愿意等……

“你……”他屏住呼吸，嘶哑的嗓音些微颤抖着，“你希望我再回来吗？”

“我当然希望你再回来！”Charles不假思索地回应，跃动的欢愉跳出他的眼眸，“这里还有太多有趣的事情，你还没看过树林里四季的景色，没见识这里的集庆盛典。再说，我也想有个人来做伴……”

Erik呆愣注视着身下的小羊，发自内心地笑了。他放松肢体，在Charles的身侧重重地躺下，二人就这么肩抵肩肉贴肉地挤在小小的稻草床上。“好啊。”他尽量将语气放轻松，“也许你要等很久，但我答应一定会回来。你愿意等我吗？”

“……我会一直在这里。”Charles看着天花板，轻声答道。

Erik侧过身，将他的小羊揽进怀中。半羊人蜷曲的毛发搔着他的脸颊，他的心仿佛也痒痒的融化了。他会回到现实世界中去，扛起枪为他流泪的、破碎的故土战至最后一滴血。而在那之后，他的魂灵将带着荣光重归此地。到那时，他才能真正的、坦荡地紧拥他的爱人。

最终，他们会永远相守，再不分开。

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没忍住写了个HE续篇。

清风为Charles带来好消息。

当阳光洒在晨间的树林，绿叶一片片在枝头窃窃私语，一阵突然的风吹走了小羊的大红色围巾。他挎着摘野果的篮子正要转身去追，回头却发现它已落进了某人的手里。那人远远地站着，温柔地冲着他笑，褪色的军装沾了斑驳血迹。

篮子从他的臂上掉下来。他一直在等待着这个人，自那个雪天的清晨，Charles亲自送他到长明的街灯下，最后一次恳求他一定要回来……从那日起，时间沉默地流转着，四时变幻又过了两轮。

他认真地挤了挤眼，确认那不是自己的幻觉。而对面的人笑着开口了，仍是记忆中低沉的嗓音。“Charles……”

小羊终于再也等不下去。他撒开蹄子朝那人奔跑而去，跃起扑进他的怀抱中。二人紧拥着倒在树林里柔软的土地上，杂草与青苔温柔地聚起，托着他们缓缓着陆。Charles把脸埋进Erik的颈窝，语调带了些委屈，他等待太久了。“你回来了……”

“我回来了。”Erik肯定地回应道。他躺在嫩绿的草地上，抚摸着Charles卷曲的头发，亲吻小羊的额头。Charles抬眼看向他，终于注意到威严军官身上的血渍。“让我看看，你这是……”

“我想，我大概是死了吧。”Erik轻描淡写地说道。暗红色的血迹洇满整块胸前，一枚弹孔印在他的心口。“我的战争结束了，仁慈的上帝允许我到天堂来。”他说，“你就是我的天堂。”

他深情地说着，蹭着小羊粉色的鼻尖。但泪水却从Charles湿润的双眼中落下。“不……”他摇着头，“我很想你，我每天都希望你能早些回来。可是，如果你回归的代价竟是这样，我宁愿再也不见你……”

“说什么蠢话。”Erik打断Charles的哭诉，按着小羊的后脑将他按进自己怀中，“我那么卖命的作战，终于完成了职责，能回到你身边来。而你也等到了我。难道我们不是都已得偿所愿？嗯？”

他努力逗小羊开心，把温暖的热气吹进小羊敏感的耳朵里。Charles终于破涕为笑，揉着眼睛看向Erik。“别那么做……”他笑着向一侧偏开头，“很痒……”

“如果我偏要呢？”Erik抱紧Charles，轻柔地翻过身将他压在身下，让他仰躺在阳光暖热的草地上。“现在……”他压低声音，“英勇的战士可以拿取他的奖赏了吗？我慷慨的小羊羔？”

Charles几乎要被Erik火热的视线点燃了。“可是，别在这里……”他央求道，“有那么多树看着呢……”

Erik似乎无意听从他的要求。他不停浅吻着Charles的脸庞，粗糙的手指抚摸着他毛茸茸的双腿，按摩般揉着那里厚实的肌肉，给小羊带去一阵惬意。“被他们看到，会怎么样？”

“会……他们会把消息走漏出去，整片树林的生物都会知道。”他搭上Erik的手，半推半就的力道，似乎自己也不确信是否要阻止他的动作，“大家会笑话我的。”

“我怎么觉得，那是羡慕？”Erik贪恋地亲吻着Charles的双唇，像是黏腻地吮食着花瓣间的蜜汁，话语也变得含糊起来。“他们会羡慕你拥有人类的伴侣；羡慕有人，只为了你而回归……”

他的声音温柔，缠绵的吻卸下了小羊最后的介怀。Charles攀着Erik的身体加深那个交缠的亲吻，头发被揉得蓬乱，和花瓣草屑交织在一起。他的双腿习惯般地缠上了Erik的腰，压抑已久的欲念渐渐醒来，蠢蠢欲动的性器从下半身的皮毛间探出了头。“Erik，帮我……”

“乐意效劳。”Erik握住小羊的勃起，熟练地揉捏挤压；记忆中熟悉的手心刺激着Charles的神经，让他情不自禁在草地上扭动、略带克制地噤声呻吟。不消多时，舒服的前液就一滴滴冒出来，流淌下去打湿了Erik的手指。

Erik探向Charles的后穴。指尖触及的那刻，却发现柔软的穴口已经在随着身体的呼吸蠕动。温热的软肉开合颤抖着，仿佛对那熟悉的访客欲拒还迎。Erik笑起来：“有自己弄过后面吗？”

Charles的眼神闪躲起来，羞愧地红了脸。“……做过。”他小声承认道，“我没法忘记那次的感觉。所以我常会回想着跟你的那次，自己……”

容易害羞的小羊又一次臊得说不下去了。但Erik轻轻吻他，将手指探进穴口打断了他的羞怯。“这没什么好羞愧的，我喜欢你对欲望坦诚。而且，我要谢谢你，愿意记着我，这么长时间一直等着我……”

他们紧拥深吻，温柔地扩张着身体，私语的声音淹没在树叶的沙沙作响中。青草铺成的天然软床宽阔而适意，足够他们尽情胡闹，来来回回地翻滚。久别重逢的爱人在树林里自由地撒欢，直到二人的身体撞上一棵树干，终于意犹未尽地停下来。Erik先手爬起来，拨去从发间垂在眼前的草屑，倚着树干坐下来。

“来Charles，”他伸直双腿，“骑到我的胯间来。”

“哦！”Charles也站起身来，拍拍身上的泥土，机灵地嗤嗤偷笑起来，“我们是不是要玩那个……”

“骑乘式。”Erik笑着揭开谜底，为一知半解的小羊解惑。他拍了拍大腿，“快来！”

“没错。”Charles像个做坏事的小孩一样嘻嘻笑着，灵活地骑上了Erik的大腿。他竖起一只手指，一本正经地复述，“……骑乘式。”

小羊的甬道早已被扩张好，现在他已有些迫不及待了。他俯下身解开Erik的裤子，将那根火热硬挺的大家伙拿了出来。他的阴茎还是一如既往的粗壮厚实，柱身上看得到膨起的血管。Charles从一旁的篮子中抓出一把浆果，挤碎了涂抹在Erik炙热的下身，粘稠的汁液充当了润滑剂。“这一次它看起来很好吃了。”Charles舔着嘴唇评价道。

“我们以后会有空慢慢品尝的……”Erik顶上那准备妥当的穴口，双手握住Charles的腰向下按压，将他按在自己的阴茎上。“而现在——”他的声音因结合而变得沙哑，“我只想好好操你……”

当Charles的身体缓缓向下，逐渐吃下那根巨大的肉棒，他本能地挺起腰，仰起头迎接异物的进入。“啊……”他的手指紧扣着Erik的双肩，向前倾身倚在Erik胸口。许久后又一次被彻底填满，久违的难以言喻的满足感让他迷乱地眯起了眼，“Erik，好胀……”

“我有好好地喂饱你，对不对？”Erik故意动起腰，毫无预兆地在Charles体内掀起波澜，“还记得我操你的感觉吗？”

“嗯——记得！”Charles爽快地回答，快感让他的声音断断续续，“就是这样……哦……我一直在想念这个……”

Erik抓紧小羊的腰际，遂了他的心愿用力顶弄多次，每次都重重地撞进深处，抚慰着他充满渴求的敏感点。那支有魔力的阴茎总能唤醒Charles身体内部的欢愉，让他舒服得含着眼泪神魂颠倒，只能支支吾吾地赞叹，忘我地沉醉其间。Erik再狠狠地顶撞几次，逐渐放慢了动作，轻轻摩擦着。“其实，Charles……”

“啊……什么？”Charles似是极不情愿地从春梦中醒来，低下头可怜巴巴地看向Erik，眼神质问他为什么不给自己想要的东西。

“呃，这个姿势的主动权在你。”Erik的双手悄悄向下挪移，抓上小羊坚实的臀肉。“你可以……按你想要的方式来骑我。”

Erik抬头仰视Charles，轮廓鲜明的下颌性感地扬起。他轻轻抬起手掌，啪地拍打在小羊的屁股上：“试试看？”

“——唔！”哪怕是轻微的一击，被掌掴的瞬间Charles还是抑制不住喉咙中溢出的呜咽。他扶上Erik的肩膀与他前额相抵，双眼湿漉漉地望着他，如他所说那般试探着动起了身。从上下抽插到前后摆动，变换的角度让快感更加强烈，仿佛连之前触不到的角落都被彻底满足。他的动作逐渐狂野起来，大口喘息着摇摆腰身，不断撞向Erik的性器。那感受让人上瘾，他几乎停不下来了。

Erik同样粗重地呼吸着，抬手将散落的发梢从额前向后撩起。鲜有经验的小羊却意外地精于此道，也许该归功于生物天性中的寻乐本能。Erik也被他一同拉进让人欲罢不能的快感中了。他迎合着Charles的节奏向上顶身，把自己一次次送进小羊温热湿软的身体里。欢愉的浪潮越升越高，他们都快要达到极限了。

“Erik——”Charles欢喜地喊着爱人的名字，难耐地咬着嘴唇，上气不接下气，“天啊这太棒了——我，我快忍不住了……”

“……我也是。”Erik嘶声答道，双手本能地掐紧了Charles的腰，“我们，可以，一起……”

他最后冲刺几下，终于坚守不住被那紧致的内壁吸了出来。当他的精液洒在小羊身体深处，Charles也尖叫着射了出来，紧随其后到达了高潮。快感的巅峰强烈而持久，触电般的余韵甜美残留着。当他们终于平复下来，回过神的双眼望向对方的眼睛时，他们都嗤嗤笑了出来——全然不顾身体还连在一起——像是两个谋划坏事得逞的小孩。

“啊……我恐怕要沉迷于此了。”Charles把头埋进Erik的肩窝，闷声笑着忏悔，“……我真是太堕落了。”

“才没有！”Erik轻轻抚摸小羊的脊背，白皙的皮肤绵软而光滑。他无边无际地瞎扯，跟Charles开不着调的玩笑，“你抚慰了一个战士的灵魂。你做的是最神圣的工作呢……”

“神圣……”Charles笑得乐不可支，“那我们要再来一次这伟大的事业吗？”

“哦这个嘛……”Erik偏开视线，笑着晃了晃头，“也许可以留到晚上。我们还有这么多时间，再也不必心急了……”

他说得没错。这一次，他们是真的再也不会分离了。他们将永远地陪在彼此身侧，把快乐的事情享受个遍。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！！要是能回lof点个红心蓝手，或是跟我说点什么，就更加感激不尽啦！我超需要支持的……爱你们(๑′ᴗ‵๑)Ｉ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ❤！

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：厌恶战争、善于调情、到哪儿就跟哪儿的妹子啪。这听起来像个意……  
原版万：*_提起金门大桥_* F**K YOU! 在我这么多AU身份里这是我被黑得最惨的一次！
> 
> 总之感谢阅读！喜欢的话，希望亲可以回lof点个小红心或小蓝手呀~！如果能在评论里跟我说点什么就更好啦~！爱你们（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～


End file.
